talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack and Ryan's Not-So-Great Adventure
'''Jack And Ryan's Not-So-Great Adventure '''is the 9th Tales on Harrison Rail short. Plot One morning, Jack and Ryan switched jobs. Jackass was running late with the local, so he tried to make up for lost time, only to collide head on with Ryan, who was pulling Jack's autorack train. Later, the UP Controller punished them by sending them away to Harrison for the rest of the week. They informed Bob and Chad that they have to do their jobs while they're gone, which made them mad. Then, Kyle and Aaron got a day off, so Jack and Ryan had to do their jobs! At Harrison, John overtook Jack and Ryan, which made them mad! That night, Jack and Ryan arrived at the sheds while Kyle told the engines about him and Aaron's day off. Aaron agreed and told Jack and Ryan to go to sleep, as tomorrow would be a busy day. The next day, Mr. Williams assigns Kyle and Steve to take an excursion, Aaron to take an autorack train to Las Vegas, Mater and Zara to take grain hoppers to Tidewater and return with a full load, Lexi to take a manifest to Highland Valley, and Marty to take the Desert Wind to Salt Lake City. Jack and Ryan proceeded to the Minerals Yard to collect an empty coal train and take it to Industrial Wasteland. They were running late, so they had to make up for lost time. At the Mojave Sub, Jack and Ryan were still trying to make up for lost time when the coupling broke, ran into a siding, and had an accident! Mr. Williams scolded them for their accident. He then sends them back to Wadalbavale and assigns Terence to take over. Back at Wadalbavale, Bob and Chad finished their jobs just before Jack and Ryan arrive back. The UP Controller scolded Jack and Ryan for their actions. Bob and Chad then beated up Jack and Ryan as payback for making them do extra work! Characters * Jack * Ryan * UP Controller * Bob * Chad * Aaron * Kyle * Steve * Lexi * Mr. Williams * Zara * Mater * Marty * John (does not speak) * Nicholas (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) Trivia * This short remarks the first time of a couple things: ** The first appearances of Kyle, Aaron, and Mater. ** First speaking roles of Jack, Ryan, and Zara. * This short has a similar plot to the Rails of Highland Valley shorts, What Happens When You Try To Make Up For Lost Time and Adam And Tannen's Bad Luck as well as the Tales on Springfield Railroad shorts, What happens when you try to make up for lost time and Dave and Nicky's Bad Luck. * During the epilogue of the short, Jack and Ryan were trespassing on the ATSF Surfline route instead of being on their line. * When Ryan says "Stupid John! Stupid Terence! And Stupid Nicholas!", he makes a reference to George's Journey. Goofs * Some voices are quiet. * After Aaron teases Jack and Ryan for their accident, Ryan says "Shut up Kyle!" instead of "Shut up Aaron!". * In some scenes, Ryan's running number is 217 instead of 315. * Mater's running number was 3827 instead of 5628. * The Illinois Central hoppers were already filled with coal. Category:Shorts Category:Trainz Mac 2 shorts